


The Captain's Prize

by Atthebottomofeverythingisloki



Category: The Pirate Fairy - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Fairies, Hook is inspired by Tom Hiddleston, If you've seen The Pirate Fairy, Loss of Virginity, Magic, Smut, So much smut, slight dubious consent, tom hiddleston - Freeform, you know what this is about
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-20 16:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki/pseuds/Atthebottomofeverythingisloki
Summary: Echo longs for more out of her life, but when she's captured by Captain Hook, will she get more than she bargained for?





	The Captain's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> My Hook is inspired by this manip of Tom: http://24.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m8l1wt9Q6J1qkq5weo1_500.png
> 
> And Thank you so much to Faey, Dez (ThreeThrees333), and Sigyn for helping me with the editing and writing.

Echo collapsed onto her bed. Getting to work with Zarina, the creator of Pixie Dust Alchemy, was a dream come true. But, she often wanted more. She longed for adventure and excitement. She had thought about going to Zarina and asking to switch her talent, but nothing else seemed as appealing. Zarina, a few others, and herself worked hard to explore the possibilities of what pixie dust could do. But Echo wondered what other kinds of magic there were. She had read in the archives that fairies had once been even more powerful and adventurous before secluding themselves to neverland after humans populated the earth. 

Once, Fairies had cavorted with humans, even playing tricks and performing…acts that brought a blush to Echo’s cheeks just thinking about them. But those acts made her feel a certain way, particularly between her legs. Like a burning ache that she couldn’t seem to dull. As the thoughts returned, she decided to go for a flight to get some fresh air and clear her head.

As Echo flew, she looked up at the stars and wondered what kind of power they might hold, and just as she was wondering, one of the stars started to get brighter and brighter! Echo flew fast out of the path of the falling star, and it crash-landed on the shores of the beach. Echo looked back at the fairy village but seeing no one coming, she headed towards the beach to investigate for herself.

As she grew closer to where the star had fallen, she felt herself getting... stronger? Like power was surging through her veins. She couldn’t explain it but it made her feel great. Echo landed next to the crater and looked down to the what the star had become. It looked around the size of a large pearl. She fluttered down next to the star and felt more powerful than she ever had. 

Echo immediately knew that if she could combine this star with some of her pixie dust, it would open up so many possibilities for Pixie Dust Alchemy. But just as she was contemplating how to get it back to Pixie Hollow, two giant hands scooped her and the star into a glass jar, sealing a lid on her before she could escape. As her captor lifted her, Echo felt her heart stop and she came face to face with Captain James Hook.

“Well well, what have we here?” He said, his smooth voice purring, and it seemed to once again stir up that ache between Echo’s legs.

“I’m Echo. Just...p... please let me go! You can have the star! Just please let me go!” Echo pleaded, knowing Hook was the only pirate able to communicate with fairies but he just smiled.

“Oh, no little fairy. I saw you looking at this star. You know something. So, I’m taking you back to my ship where I can keep a close eye on both of my prizes.” He latched the jar to his belt and climbed back into his rowboat, leaving Echo to continue cowering in her crystalline prison.

Echo heard James shout to his crew that he did not wish to be disturbed, and the next thing she knew, her prison was being placed on a mahogany desk. James meanwhile sat down and smirked at her.

“So, tell me, little fairy, what do you want with a fallen star?” 

Echo tried to muster some courage. “Nothing, I was just investigating.” She said, but James kept staring at her.

“You really don’t expect me to believe that, do you? I know you fairies. I know how you think. You wanted something with this star. And I intend to find out what. And until I do, well, you’ll make a fine little nightlight.” 

James stood from his chair and stormed out of his cabin, leaving her alone. Finally, having some privacy, Echo broke down in tears. She was absolutely terrified of pirates, hearing all about how they would rip a fairy’s wings off; Zarina especially had warned that pirates were the worst creatures imaginable. And now, Echo was a captive to one of the most feared pirates. She tried pushing against the lid of the jar, but it was latched tight. Echo sat back down and was mentally kicking herself, wishing she’d never followed the falling star. But when she looked to the star again, remembering the power she felt, Echo wondered if maybe it was the key to her escape. She stepped closer, feeling her power surge, and had a brilliant idea.

She turned around and flitted her wings, allowing a bit of pixie dust to fall onto the star. Then turned back around and placed her hands on it, trying to figure out how this might work.  _ Maybe....maybe if I was bigger, I could escape?  _ And, at that moment, she actually started to grow! Quickly she grew bigger, breaking the jar until she stood at about the size of a human. Echo looked at herself and couldn’t believe it worked!

“Oh, my goddess! It worked!” She tried to fly but her new larger body was too big for her wings to support. Great. She was free of the jar, but still trapped on a ship in the middle of the ocean, surrounded by sharks. Oh, why couldn’t she be an animal fairy?! As she was contemplating her next move, James burst back in the door and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. Quickly, Echo grabbed the top sheet from the bed and covered herself.

“How on earth…?” then he saw the star, still sitting on the desk. His signature smirk returned. “My my, you actually figured out how to escape. Color me impressed. But now what to do with you?” He took one step closer to her and she backed away. Her breathing became heavy and labored, hating that now that she was bigger, James had this sort of effect on her. She was seeing the rogue that had captured her in a whole new light. She had to admit that he was rather handsome with his tall lean frame, chiseled jaw with a brush of stubble on his chin and eyes that seemed to be staring right into her soul.

“What’s the matter, darling? Distracted by something?” James asked, watching her body react to his mere presence. And he couldn’t deny, he was attracted to her as well. Though her bosom was smaller than the whores he often found at port, her figure was that of a goddess with wide hips and marvelously thick thighs. Being a fairy, there was an aura of faux innocence surrounding her. Something he wanted to completely ruin.

He stepped closer, backing her against the wall near his bed. He placed his hands on either side of her, trapping her in, then leaned in to whisper.

“Tell me, little fairy, have you read the old texts? Do you know what fairies used to be like?” He moved one hand down over her breast where her nipples were hardening neath the sheet. “Because I have. Fairies used to be notorious for their sexual exploits in the human world. But now, you’ve isolated yourselves and become so naive.” He licked a long stripe up her ear, making her shiver. “I intend to correct that.”

Echo couldn’t believe what she was hearing. But she also couldn’t deny how her body was reacting. She had seen animals rutting in nature but couldn’t imagine someone actually doing that to her.

Until now.

“Come on, little one.” He pulled her close to him, letting her feel his hard chest. “Don’t you wonder what it must feel like?” He kissed down her neck. “What the touch of a man feels like?” He stepped away, moving to circle behind her, running his fingers lightly over her wing. “What it feels like to have someone kiss and stroke every part of your body?” He pulled away the sheet, leaving her completely exposed. He gently nudged the small of her back, making her fall forward onto the bed. And she relished in how surprisingly soft it felt. “What it might feel like to have my hard cock buried deep inside you?” He climbed on the bed, flipping her onto her back and rubbed himself slowly against her. “What an orgasm truly feels like?” She felt the hard length of his cock, as he called it, pressed against her. He leaned back in close to her ear, “Say yes, and I’ll make all your fantasies come true. I shall drown you in pleasures you could have never imagined.” 

Echo’s head was spinning.  _ Is this really happening?  _ She looked up into his eyes, noticing their color for the first time. They reminded her of the sea after a storm. Fierce, but beautiful. This man, this pirate, he kidnapped her, was holding her hostage, but now was offering her everything she’d ever dreamed about. Every logical part of her screamed out  _ No! _ But feeling him, hearing his voice, having him promise everything she’d ever wanted, she couldn’t help the small whimper that escaped her lips.

“Yes.” And with that, James was on her, kissing her with the fierce passion of a thousand lightning storms. Though she had never kissed before, Echo was soon mimicking his passion, pressing herself up against his body, wanting to ease the ache between her legs. 

James chuckled, “Oh my little fairy. I cannot recall the last time I had someone as pure as you in my chambers. And to think you are already so shameless for me.” He moved one hand down between her legs. “Gods above, you are positively dripping for me.” Echo blushed, not knowing what he was talking about, but the wolfish grin on his face led her to believe it was something good. 

“You truly don’t know your own body. Have you never touched yourself?” James asked, genuinely curious. 

Echo shook her head. “No, I've always been too afraid that I would hurt myself.” James laughed, making her blush harder. He grabbed one of her hands and pulled it down between her legs, guiding her fingers over a small nub.

“This, my darling, is your clitoris. This bundle of nerves is the greatest source of pleasure for a woman such as yourself.” Then he moved her hand a little lower. She felt a parting of flesh, moving her fingers even lower, she knew what James had meant by saying she was dripping. Whatever this was between her legs, it was warm, wet, and it felt amazing to be touching it.

“And this is your cunt. It’s where my cock is going to go, and it might hurt a bit, but I promise that you will be begging for it.” He moved her hand back above her head. “Now, I want you to keep your hands right there, while I enjoy my treasure.” He kissed her again, slowly moving his lips down between her breasts, kissing her stomach, until he was settled between her legs.

Before she could ask what he was doing, James licked a long line up her cunt while rubbing her clit slowly. “Oh James…” Echo moaned until James pinched her, causing her to yelp loudly.

“Now now, little slut, you call me either Sir or Captain, understood?”

“Yes…Captain.” Echo said, pushing her hips up and hoping he wouldn’t notice. But his smug look said otherwise.

“None of that, little fairy. You’ll take what I give you and nothing more, or there will be consequences.” James’s voice was full of threat, but his eyes were full of mischief. He ducked his head back down, placing kisses and love bites on her thighs. Echo’s nerves were firing on overdrive. With every lick of her cunt, every rub of her clit, she felt a coil tightening in her gut. Something was building, but she couldn’t tell what but every movement kept building this incredible feeling. But just as she was close to bursting, he pulled his face away.

“No! Please! Please keep going!” Echo begged. But James just shook his head, his lips and beard glistening from her juices.

“No, little love. I’m a selfish man. And the first time you orgasm, it’s going to be with my cock buried so deep in you that you can think of nothing more than screaming my name.” James growled. He crawled back up Echo’s body, staring at her like a jaguar and she was his helpless prey. He again captured her lips in a passionate kiss while reaching one hand to undo his breeches. When the kiss broke, Echo couldn’t believe what she saw. She didn’t know how something that big could fit into her tiny body. James saw her frightened eyes and stroked her hair.

“Relax, my treasure. I’ll go slow, and make it feel so good.” He nudged her legs apart with one hand, rubbing his cock with the other hand, spreading pre-cum to lubricate himself. He settled his hips comfortably against her and started to push in slowly, letting Echo feel every inch of his cock. Echo moaned, the ache that had long been between her legs now replaced with a stretching, full feeling. But it felt amazing. James could see the pleasure on her face mixing with the pain of being taken for the first time. He rolled his hips once, causing her to arch off the bed and take him deeper. 

James started off with slow, gentle thrusts, letting Echo adjust, but as she started to moan louder and louder, he thrust harder and faster. “You truly have the best cunt I have felt in some time, little fairy. Fuck…” he groaned. Watching her breasts bounce drove him crazy; he leaned down to bite and suck at Echo’s rosy, perky nipples, making her cry out.

“Please! Captain! Please keep going… I feel…” Echo couldn’t explain what the feeling was, but she had lost it once and was even more desperate now. James used one hand on her chin to force her to meet his eyes.

“If I let you cum, you belong to me. You will be mine. My obedient beautiful little whore. You will obey my every command, be my personal consort. Do you understand?” 

Echo couldn’t think clearly enough to refuse. Close to tears from pleasure, she nodded and started to beg for something, anything. James grinned, knowing he had her at his mercy and moved his hand down to rub her clit hard, driving her to orgasm; soon followed by his own as he came deep within her. He gave a few more thrusts, riding the waves of pleasure before pulling out and moving to sit on the bed next to her.

Echo lay there, panting heavily, unable to tell what had just happened but knowing it was the most incredible feeling to ever happen. But as her coherency returned, she realized what had happened and now she was alone in James’s Hook cabin. She sat upright, only to be met with his smug look.

“Well, little fairy. How do you feel?” he asked, but Echo couldn’t look him in the eye. He turned her head back towards him. “Listen to me. I may be a pirate, a rogue, everything you’ve ever heard about me is probably true. But as long as you agree to stay here with me, obey me, I will give you that pleasure until you can no longer stand it. Besides,” he brushed the hair out of her face “Don’t you long for adventure, for something more than spending your day with fairy dust?” Echo bit her lip. He may be evil, but he was right. And besides, could a man who gave such amazing pleasure truly be all bad?

“What would I be doing, if I stay with you, Captain?” Echo asked. 

“Well, you’d be my personal courtesan. You’d keep my cabin clean, run errands for me, and of course keep my bed, and other things, warm.” Echo nodded. She didn’t know exactly how she felt, but for the moment it was her only option. 

“But what about your men?”

“What of them? You’re mine. And should I get one whiff of them touching you, I’ll throw them overboard.” James promised. That helped to settle Echo’s mind a little. There was just one more thing… Echo pointed a finger at James’s desk and out shot a burst of pixie dust…which scorched the side. Echo’s jaw dropped. “James! I’m so sorry!” But James’s only response was to pull Echo over his lap and smack her arse, hard. 

“That is mahogany, whore.” He ground out, though he was impressed. With her powers, the possibilities were untold. He sat her back up, placed an arm around her, and kissed her cheek. “Do try to be a little more careful, darling.”

Echo nodded. This might not have been the way she thought she would get her wish. But now that she had it, and had tasted the pleasure James could give her, she would never let it go. 

  
  



End file.
